The present invention relates generally to thermoelectric assemblies and more particularly to a water cooler or freezer incorporating a thermoelectric heat pump assembly.
There has been a need for a simple, inexpensive water cooler or ice freezer, particularly for use in the office or home. Presently, such water coolers and freezers employ compressor systems, are inefficient and expensive to operate. Of particular utility is a water cooler and freezer which can be used in connection with bottled water.
The present invention employs thermoelectric assemblies where the junction bridges are in the form of sheet metal strips disposed edgewise with respect to the surface of the hot and cold junctions of the semiconductor body. Such an assembly comprises junction bridges either in the form of a sheet metal strip placed edgewise and provided with a P-type body and one N-type body, or the junction bridges can be in the form of two sub-couples each provided with a junction bridge element in the form of a sheet metal strip placed edgewise and connected with only one semiconductor body. The two sub-couples are then connected to each other to form a junction bridge. A thermoelectric assembly, thermoelectric couples and thermoelectric subcouples of this type are described in our copending application Ser. No. 533,258, filed Dec. 16, 1974 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,553.